This invention relates generally to drum beating apparatus having multiple beaters, and more particularly concern the operation and mounting of such beaters.
There is need for drum beating apparatus in which two beaters are located close to one another to strike the same drum surface, but wherein the two beaters are independently operable by foot pedals located at different, separate positions. No prior apparatus meets this objective in the novel and unusually advantageous ways as now afforded by the present invention incorporating unusually advantageous structural combinations and modes of operation.